Her Virtual Headspace - Prt 03
Her Virtual Headspace Countdown: 26:07:29 " I was thinking ...." " ...That your ideal companion would be a guy ?" The Companion finished for her shaking her head. " You and I both know you could never bring yourself to trust a guy to do anything more than fuck in bed and screw things up worse then they already are in the real world." Mei frowned knowing secretly that she agreed with every word but would never admit so aloud. " Does this mean I'm secretly have a thing for women ? " Mei thought to ask. " I'm confused, was it a secret? " The Companion smirked at her shaking her head in mock disbelief. " Honestly, why would you want to limit yourself to that way of thinking." Mei frowned her annoyance. " For an ideal Companion your rather annoying aren't you ? " The Companion nodded." Baby girl, I was designed by your subconscious to address your needs mentally, emotionally and Physical. I wasn't just designed to be your ultimate virtual Fuck buddy. I was made by you to love only you and accept you for all that you are both good and bad. " The Companion took a single stride closer leaning down to look Mei in the eyes." Sexual appeal is factored into my construct but its not all that I'm about." Mei found herself stepping back shaking her head. " No, this doesn't make any sense." " What part ? " The companion inquired. " Have you done this before. Is there a virtual someone else ? " Mei motioned wildly with her hands. " No, why...why are you so tall ? " " Because you have a need for me to me to be taller than you." The Companion countered. " but also because I'm in heels. It seems you like the way it makes my legs and ass look from behind." Mei frowned. " and your White ? " " Because you find White girls physically attractive and proportionately more appealing." " You did not just ... " Mei countered. " Yes I did, because I sure as shit didn't think up these tits myself. " The Companion shot back cupping her hands under her full breasts and lifting them eye level. " And you can't tell me you don't like them." Mei rolled her eyes shaking head groaning in disbelief. " I cant fucking believe it, My ideal companion is a trash talking hooker from the slums. Gods I can't even subconsciously built my own ideal companion without fucking it up." The Companion laughed collecting Mei in her arms and pulling her closer before pressing her cheek to Mei's. " Your all kinds of fucked up kitten, but to me you're perfect And I still love you ... I will always love you." Mei sighed closing her eyes trying not to enjoying the feeling of her Companions arms around her. Nor the warmth of her cheek pressed against her own. " Its not supposed to be like this. This isn't how its supposed to ..." "Shut up already. " Her Companion whispered before her lips found hers kissing her so deeply that Mei could honestly feel herself melting. " Times up ... " -- Countdown: 00:00:00 Mei suddenly found herself awake and covered in sweat in her seat on the Maglev. The City now seen through the window to her left as the Maglev cleared the first outer markers. " All passagers, We will be arriving city station in approximately 28 mins. Please check your belonging a prepare to deboard upon arrival." Mei breathed deeply brushing her fingers through her hair as she ran a quick scan of her onboard systems and memory to make certain everything was in order not all that surprised to find a good chunk of her free memory was occupied by a program running in the background named Tiffany. --